mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Return of the Time Sorcerer
Write the text of your article here! The Return of the Time Sorcerer is a version of The Last Fare,from Professor Thusan Thune Sarkhon's point of veiw.The title is a tribute and agknowledgement to the Aston Clark Smith short story Return of the Sorcerer. =The Return of the Time Sorcerer= Prologue; Professor Thusan Thune Sarkhon sat in his Great Study Room,of Sarkhon Mantion.His bedchambers were right next this room and could see through two opposing circular window one in the center front and other at the center back of the Great House. That was the third window from the middle three windows on the second floor. The Sarkhon Mantion's Meditation Chamber,also substuted as a Library and a Storage Area for Occule Artifacts The third floor is the actual sanctum sanctorum. It is on this floor that you usually find the Book of Time, and the Orb of . Though Sarkhon would sometimes,use duplicate versions elsewhere in the house,but these were two objects that the Temporal Wizard used mainly. The Orb is sometimes placed in the living room, the can be placed inside some mystical safe... and the Book of Vishanti... Maybe in Strange's bedchambers for a little light-reading before sleeping.in a room sometimes referred to as the Chamber of Shadows, sits a three-legged case which is the resting place of the mystical crystal known as the Orb of Agamotto. The Orb is a powerful scrying device that can automatically detect the use of powerful magic around the world, pinpoint the user, and reveal his or her presence to its master. It also detects any great evil threat to the world and shows its location to its master.The orb itself has the ability to float and it is possible to use magic to recreate the orb, when it is destroyed by physical means. For protection the Orb is kept in a special container that can only be opened by a magical spell Book of the Time The Temporal Grimeire hovered silently.Not really a paper board book as one used find many libraries across the glode or not quite those Computer Pad Notebooks many people used now within Earth 21 St Century.It was sort of a little of both.A two sided page device,whos two holoscreens,where bound together,by silvery grey metal rings of Atlantium,like the books of old,but like a computer pad or notebook,it had a keyboard,if the use needed to surf the pages for addisional new pages.The Book of the Time is the greatest known source of Temporal knowledge in the known multiverse dimension.It hovered about it's pedistal,as Thusan Thune Sarkhon,hovered in his lotus postion,legs crossed searching through pages upon pages,of computer data,as the terran did everyday,with the international holonet,that had replaced Earth's Internet of the late and arcaic 20th and early 21st Century. The Book contains descriptions of more so called spells and occult rituals than any other known work except the editions found with the Great Halls of Time-the vast hololibraries of his people the Atlanteans and their allies,what lesser races would call the Elder Races or Elder Gods of the Universe.. Every possessor of the Book has added his or her own original contribution to this volume. Consequently, the arcane lore contained within the Book of the Time is written in a variety of languages. It is not known how many pages the Book contains; by magic, pages seem to materialize within its binding to accomodate additional spells. The origins of the Book of the Time was ancient and varied . However, it is believed to have been written by practitioners of the occult arts who were in regular contact with other members of the Legion of Time Sorcerer, who shared mystical powers and knowledge to those whom they consider worthy. Agamotto claims that there are more copies available. He once told Dr. Stephen Strange that he had the 'rare' unautographed version. But none can other can be found within this multiverse. 'The house cannot be entered by evil magicians, and will erect a mystical force field whenever they try. This force field stands about a meter from the walls and goes all-around the house. Including the roof. It will also work as a mystical alarm. '